Renovations Galore
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: It my 1st GX fic, and I've only seen a short few episodes, Duel academy is going through some changes thanks to a certain vice president of Kaiba Corporation...Guest apperances as it progresses
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am actually writing a GX one, it will have guest spots yay...I will make it my masterpiece.**

**Well not really it's only GX

* * *

**

Syrus stood outside the Slifer dorms waiting for jaden to come out.

"Hurry Jaden or we'll be late!" he called out jogging on the spot.

"I'm coming," he said stepping out, "What we going to be late for Sy?"

"There is an assembly!" he said, "if we hurry we just might make it in time!"

"WHAT?" he yelled out running off Syrus behind him.

* * *

-------- 

They arrived just on time and took a seat unnoticed, "You guys just barley made it!" Chumley whispered to them as Crowler came into the room standing at the front.

"Shut up, we have a guest from Kaiba Corp, he had an announcement to make" he said to them and looked to the side as a dark haired boy stepped up to the microphone.

"I have an announcement, in the name of Kaiba Corporation," the boy who was about fifteen years old said. His hair was in a ponytail and his eyes were like Kaiba's just a deeper blue.He wore a white work shirt and more cargo like pant's. "Kaiba Corporation, will be making some additions to this duel academy!" A rush of whispers went through the crowd. "In this we will include, upgrades of the dorms, the addition of a new building, where we will be having more advanced duellists and technicians staying to tutor the students here!" Smiling the kid laughed saying, "I, Mokuba Kaiba will personally be here, whenever possible, to make sure, that these changes take place, quickly, and efficiently." The room sat cheering for some reason, the way in which Mokuba spoke enthused the men, and excited the ladies. "If you have any questions, feel free to come and see me aout them, if I am not here, just leave a message and I'll get back to you!" Mokuba left and the group was left to gossip and were dissmissed by Crowler.

"While the dorms are under reconstruction, where will we be going?" Syrus asked himself outloud.

"Don't worry about it Sy" Jaden said laughing, "they will take care of us... Why don't you just ask that kid if you aren't sure?"

"Yeah, maybe we could come with you to, ask some questions," the two girls, Momoe and Mindy (I think's that's their names) said giggling as Alexis seemed ashamed of them at the time.

"I think it might just waste a lot of time, the conditions are fine as they are" Alexis said standing therelooking at them.

"That's just because Obelisks have it all up there, we barley have any! This will be Great" Jayden laughed enthusisatically.

* * *

------

* * *

Looking at a bunch of papers Mokuba sat down preparing to get to work sighing, "This will be tough, now I know how Seto feels" he began on them when the door had a knock and opened with some Duel Academy student's standing there with queries. 

"Uh Mr. Kaiba, sir" Syrus said looking at him nervously, blinking he saw how young he was and said, "Um, like where will we go if, the dorms are being renovated?"

"You really looked older when you were talking at the assembly," Jaden walked up to him confused, "How old are you?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Mokuba said sighing looking at him, "I am fifteen, and you will have tempoary housing units while you are having your dorms renovated...and you can call me Mokuba."

"Okay Mokuba, why do we need all this stuff anyway?" Alexis looked at Mokuba and said, "it really just seems like a big waste of money."

"i know it might seem like it but it is all so you duellists can be the best you can be" he looked at her and said, "If that's all, I have a lot of paperwork to do, cya boys...and ladies..." he winked at them smiling to himself as they left.

* * *

**Okay please Just review...yep just press the button and comment away...it's my 1st GX one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here is chapter 2...due to popular demand... okay only 2 people so far but you are my popular demand... DannysGhostGirl our bond shall never break...**

**and Momoe is Jasmine..who'd have picked it?

* * *

**

"Okay, so we have to start packing our things today?" Jaden said looking around at the crewmen ready to move in... "can you give us till at least lunch?"

"Sure, take your time if you want, we get paid by the hour!"

"Awsome, let's get going guys, we have a lot to move and only a few hours to do it!" jaden said over enthusiastically ... as you do.

* * *

-------

* * *

By lunch time they had moved out and were on the way to their new tempoary dorms, Mokuba was there looking over some things smiling as he did charming some of the duelling ladies as he worked that charm and his job.

"Hello, so you guys like the tempoary places I got for you, might not be like your old ones but I hope they fit your standards!" he smiled a smirkish grin laughing, a few Armstrong (you know what i mean? guess it) sparkles around his face as well as some girls doing the same thing with their eyes in awe at the spunky kid.

"Is that them?" Syrus said his jaw practically on the ground going to one which had the same number as their room, "we in the same numbers as before?"

"Yep, exactly the same!" Mokuba smiled feeling like he was impressing at least someone.

"This is great, don't you think guys?" Jaden said looking around, "a lot more room and confortable beds..."

"Sorry for the rush move out, but time is money, well not really but you know what I mean!" Mokuba looked at them smiling, "oh and don't worry I am making it up to you guys, there is a special dinner tonight with the rest of the Slifers, and ou can have a guest each!"

"Score!" Jaden said leaping from the ground, "a free feed, not that the rest isn't free but this is an honorary one!"

"Yeah, will there be grilled sandwiches?" Chumley said looking at Mokuba, who nodded and walked off girls floating behind him...and suck up's.

* * *

------

* * *

"So what is this dinner for?" Alexis said looking at Syrus, "why would you ask me to come?"

"We need a guest and I couldn't think of anyone else, well and I didn't think Jasmine and Mindy would want to come with me" Syrus laughed to himself, "I don't know if Mokuba will be there, though it sounded like he was excited about it."

"Who is Jaden bringing?" she said to him looking around.

"Well, I think he, well I don't know, maybe Baistan?"

"How bout you, go ahead and ask one of the girls, I don't think I could come, I have work to do!"

"Um Alexis, did he just say that the Mokuba boy was going to be there?" Jasmine said looking at Syrus.

"Yeah, maybe I guess?" Syrus said, "But I don't exactly have a guest..."

"I will go with you..." both Jasmine and Mindy said looking to him grabbing his hands watching him blush.

"Then I guess, I will have to pick one of you huh?" Syrus said looking at the girls.

"Why not just bring them both?" a voice said looking at them.

"Mokuba!" the girls said looking at him as he walked off.

"It's just fine, you can have two guests if you like!"

"Can't wait..." Syrus said sighing as the girls flushed smiling.

* * *

**REVIEW**

...the button is about here V press it and write some stuff in the box that comes up

... V


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Peter Kim, i have not seent hat much GX but if I find out I will note about it...In Australia that much info has not been leaked... but I will research it and thanks for suggesting requests.**

**And to everyone else thankyou! I will get lots of stuff moving onwards now.**

**note: disclaiming and stuff you know it...no ownage and I am offically in love witha GX character Bastion...whose name is so hard for me to spell/**

**okay I have done reseasrch and I have concluded I am in love with Eric Stuarts voise...all my anime crushes have been with his characters...well i have liked other characters too but...THATS NOT THE POINT!**

--------

"Wow this is one big dinner!" Chumley said looking at the spread out with Alexis standing next to him.

"Why did you want me to come Chumley?" she said looking at him.

"Well I think Jaden and the others would like you there and I didn't think you'd want to miss out, I had no one to invite," he said sighing looking over the buffet as Jaden and the others appeared.

"So you took Baistan, huh Jaden?" she said looking at them smiling at Jaden and Syrus who had two dates.

"Yeah, well I couldn't just let him miss out!" Jaden laughed looking at her, "And I was pretty sure Syrus was going to bring you anyway..."

"Sure" she said sceptically as a lot more people began to take seats, "we better reseve us some seats!" She said casually walking to some free seats.

"Hope this food is up to par," Jasmine said looking at the place, "They might not have had such a big budget for the Slifers..."

Mindy blinked looking at her friend, "Hopefully Mokuba will show up," she said sighing looking at the area for the kid, he was nowhere to be found.

"This actually doesn't look half bad," Alexis commented looking around and at the food tables.

"Seems to be like an all you can eat bar." Chumley said looking at the tables where food was being brought out but people were yet to be allowed to go eat it.

"Hello, Hello, Do you like the spread, if it aint enough we can cook some more up," Mokuba showed up out of what seemed to be nowhere and seemed to be alone this time except for a few bodyguards behind him. Trying to keep track of him they had their job cut out for them. "I have to go, I'll be back in a minute, hollar if you need me and enjoy the meal."

"Bye..." they all said synchonised. The girls fluttered around smiling and saud, "what is it about him?"

-------------

Eating the dinner beside Mokuba they all laughed looking to the kid telling jokes saying..."and then he was all like, I will be the one to duel you!" laughing Mokuba nearly fell from his chair and smiled looking at all the girls.

Everyone but Syrus, Alexis, Bastion and Zane were also laughing until syrus said what they were all thinking, "What does that have to do with the chefs at your house?"

Blinking Mokuba stated..."I am not sure" looking to blank airspace while crickets chirped. "Anyway...looks like everyone is leaving, I am gunna go and sit by the ocean, looking up at the stars, I really need some time out here just doing nothing..." he smiled walking off towards some untouched land.

"Is it just me or did he seem distracted?" Alexis said looking at her friends who'd already left to bed, high on their crush's words. "Fine, leave then" she said standing up.

"Yeah, i think he seemed a little distracted too, but hey he is vice president of Kaiba corp!" Jayden stated heading off with Syrus and Chumley.

"I was going to go see if he was okay," she sighed turning bumping into Zane and Bastion.

"I think you should just leave him alone, he did have a lot on his mind but, he obiously needs some time alone!" Zane stated looking over to where he went walking off to his dorm and left Alexis and Bastion there.

"I suppose he is right..." Bastion said looking back to Zane and then said, "it is late anyway" he sighed walking towards the Ra dorms. Alexis giving up sighed walking off following Zane to the Obelisk dorms.

-----------

"It's nice out here" Mokuba said to himself as he sat looking up to the stars thinking to himself. "Seto" he looked at the grass feeling it's cold dews on his skin and said, "hope I am making you proud..." she sighed staring into the skys for what seemed like hours on end to him. "I miss you" he said aloud and said, "I have to pull my own weight now, don't I, I'm no little kid anymore...sometimes...I wish I was..."

**okay...I finish it there, sorry for the long wait, been busy...I will try and continue with just this but...no promises. I am restricting it to 5 chapters till do another story...it will be over in 10 chapters.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am starting this a new chapter...and will have a new character come in today.**

**(oh and there is an Australian cyclist called Alexis Rhodes)**

**-------**

It was an early morning in duel academy and Alexis couldn't sleep..."it's early" she sighed and looked through the room she slept out to the sea of which her window at the Obelisk dorm overlooked. "So the new dorms for the Slifers are ready today" she said looking at the sparking ocean glimmering in the rising sun.

----

"Wake up Jaden!" Syrus said loudly shaking him to get up from his slumber, "we have an assembly outside our new dorms! I think we get to move in today!" he was jogging on the spot.

"Okay, okay, I will get up!" Jaden said yawning looking on the room he, Syrus and Chumley had been sharing for the past month while the dorms were being renovated. Not to mention, the guest dorms, for people who wanted to have guests stay, and the guest tutors.

* * *

The young duellists ran to the assembly lining up out front as Mokuba enthusiastically opened the dorms with one of his speeches.

"Duellists, Teachers, Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the new dorms, which we have renovated just for you, to assist Slifers with moving up in the ranks to become the best duellists they can be!" Mokuba smirked as he was greeted with friendly cheer. "We have given each room a new computer, with duel simulation, featuring different levels, with different focuses so you can work on them, our students are our priority, and so we have done what we can to also, improve your kitchen, so you will have better meals to fuel you for the duels, you will be fighting, here at Duel Academy!" smirking he said, "With our help, we will hope to be promoting as many of you as we can up into Ra Yellow." Mokuba finished up with the final words, "So I welcome you all, back into your Dorm Slifer RED!"

"Yeah!" Jaden shouted out alike everyone else who just couldn't seem to not cheer out in pure joy. He looked around at the mosh pit of a crowd which featured people from every dorm cheering, strange seeing that there was no obligation to attend this assembly. It was like a mosh-pit in there, no screw that, it was a mosh pit, Syrus was crowd surfing, in incredible fear.

* * *

Later...

"Wow these dorms are amazing!" Syrus smiled going through them, with Jaden and Chumley.

"You're telling me!" Chumley said coming from the kitchen with a grilled cheese sandwich in his hand.

"Can't wait to be hanging in here!" Jaden said smirking and laughing through there.

"I am guessing you like them then?" Mokuba said standing looking down on the floor which at the time Syrus jumped up.

"Is that Slifer on the carpet?" he said looking down at it to which Mokuba nodded.

---------

* * *

Alexis sat down looking on the ocean when she saw a boat heading into harbour and stood up looking to it, heading off to the harbour curious. She reached the harbour and looked out and went up seeing some of the 'tutors' brought in by Kaiba Corp. Blinking she looked and sighed noting there was Mokuba sitting there on the docks and looking on as the people began to depart from the ship and Mokuba going to greet them. "Here, finally…" She said sighing as she went back thinking things were all fine and dandy.

Walking in with Mokuba were the tutors looking around. One blonde tutor looked around and said, "Wow dis place is amazin'" Joey looked around and smiled as he began to work things through his head and said, "NO WAIT I AM WORKIN FOR KAIBA!" he scratched up his hair, "WHY DIDN"T I REASILE IT SOONER!" he sighed and looked down at the ground kicking a rock.

"Joey Wheeler?" Alexis said eyes widened looking down over to him, "I thought he hated Kaiba, why would he go and work for him?" she stared and ran off to find Jaden and the others. This was remarkable, he was one of the worlds top duellists, and she secretly had had a crush on him when she was younger and first got into dulling, she had nearly forgotten about this, but this was sure bringing back memories.

* * *

"Alexis what are you doing here? It's way early" Syrus said as he looked to her panting at their door.

"Joey Wheeler is here" she said looking at him, "I can't believe it."

"Lex don't joke, Joey Wheeler wouldn't be here, he is one of the worlds greatest duellists" Syrus stated his glasses near falling point from his head.

* * *

**Okay I am going to leave it there don't forget to review my little mind slaves…you do know I will be plotting under your reviewed guidelines.**


End file.
